Dont Say Good Bye
by Picybo
Summary: Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka jika hidupnya akan sesakit ini. Ia sudah pasrah akan semua yang terjadi padanya. Sampai ada suatu cahaya yang datang menghampirinya. Membawanya merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia impikan. This Story about CHANBAEK


Don't Say Good Bye

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast

GS for all Uke

CHANBAEK STORY!

.

.

.

.

_Cahaya itu datang. Cahaya itu datang membawa setitik harapan._

_Malaikat itu yang datang membawa cahaya harapan._

_Senyum tulus yang membuatku percaya akan semua kebaikan yang terpancar darinya_

_Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?_

_Bolehkan aku sedikit bergantung padanya?_

_Menggantungkan segala yang kumiliki padanya_

_Pada malaikatku yang membawa cahaya kehidupan padaku….._

_._

_._

Malam ini cuaca kota Seoul sedang bersahabat. Cuaca yang bagus membuat langit kota Seoul menjadi cerah dan indah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan menemani sang rembulan yang bersinar terang. Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil tersenyum memandang langit yang cerah dari balkon rumahnya. Seakan tak mau menyia-nyiakan suasana, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan teropong bintangnya. Ya, setiap langit kota Seoul sedang bagus Chanyeol pasti akan menikmati melihat Bintang-bintang itu dengan teropong kesayangannya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat moment-moment manis yang dulu sering ia lalu berdua dengan gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Kyungsoo, gadis itu sudah 1 tahun lebih menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi beberapa bulan ini gadis itu menghindarinya tanpa sebab. Menolak untuk bertemu dengannya.

_Drrt.._

_Drrt.. _

Getaran ponsel mampu membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Dia menghela napas sebelum mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

"_yeob…"_

"_YAK HYUNG KAU DIMANA?" _

Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, suara teriakan Sehun membuat telinganya berdengung.

"_Yak Oh Sehun bisa kah kau berbicara yang sopan kepada hyungmu" _

"_ck.., hyung aku sudah hampir 20 menit menunggumu disini. Segeralah kemari hyung, aku butuh laporan pengamatanmu karena aku akan memberikannya kepada Luhan noona"_

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, ia baru ingat kalau laporan pengamatan itu belum ia serahkan kepada Sehun.

"_Baiklah aku akan segera kesana Sehun"_

Chanyeol segera mematikan telfonnya, ia lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil berkas laporan dan juga kunci mobilnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat malas keluar rumah malam ini, tetapi ia tidak tega dengan Sehun yang sudah pasti akan mendapat omelan dari Luhan kalau laporan ini belum sampai ketangan gadis itu.

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol segera mengunci pintunya. Lalu ia menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke mobilnya yang memang ia parkir halaman rumahnya. Ketika ia sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari arah halamannya. Chanyeol pun menoleh kearah tong sampah yang ada dihalamannya.

"Sejak kapan ada plastik hitam disana?"

Chanyeol pun mendekati plastik hitam tersebut. Dahi berkerut ketika melihat gerakan aneh dari plastik itu. Terdengar ada suara rintihan dari dalam plastik itu. Dengan penasaran Chanyeol pun membuka plastik hitam tersebut.

"MWO"

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk dan matanya melebar melihat apa yang ada didalam plastik tersebut.

Seorang gadis.

"siapa yang tega membuang gadis ini? Eh tapi apakah dia masih hidup?" pikir chanyeol

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol pun mencoba mengeluarkan gadis itu dari dalam plastik.

"ternyata dia masih hidup" ucap Chanyeol ketika masih merasakan hembusan hangat nafas gadis itu.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh gadis tersebut dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia pun membaringkan tubuh gadis itu dikasur kamarnya dan menyelimuti gadis tersebut. Lalu ia pun segera menelfon Sehun.

"_Sehun mianhae aku tak dapat datang kesana"_

"_mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan laporannya hyung? Aigoo pasti Luhan noona akan mengamuk padaku hyung" sehun memelas kepada chanyeol_

"_besok aku yang akan menyerahkannya pada Luhan, kau tenang saja dia pasti tidak akan memarahimu. Yasudah aku banyak urusan"_

"_tapi hyung…"_

Belum sempat Sehun protes kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol telah terlebih dulu mematikan telfonnya. Chanyeol menatap sendu kearah gadis yang terbaring diatas kasurnya. Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan pusing pada kepalanya. Badannya seakan-akan remuk jika dia menggerakkan badannya. Mata mengerjap ketika merasakan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk kedalam retina matanya. Baekhyun sedikit heran ketika menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang tertidur diatas kasur yang empuk.

"_Aku dimana?" pikiran Baekhyun pun melayang mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin. _

Karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya, Baekhyun pun menoleh kearah kiri dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat seorang pria dengan senyum yang mengembang yang sedang duduk dikursi meja kerjanya.

"Anneyeong Haseyo, akhirnya kau bangun juga nona" ucap Chanyeol yang dengan santainya duduk diatas kursi kerjanya.

Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Mengapa ia bisa berada disini dan siapa laki-laki itu. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengecek pakaiannya. "_masih lengkap"_ Baekhyun pun menghela napas tenang.

Chanyeol menyerngitkan keningnya ketika Baekhyun turun dari atas ranjangnya. Ia segera berlari kearah Baekhyun ketika gadis itu sedikit limbung.

"sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja lagi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Aku yakin kau pasti dari kemarin belum makan kan?"

Baekhyun segera melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Dia menunduknya badannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Mianhae aku merepotkanmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk

Chanyeol tersenyum,

"tidak, aku tau ku butuh bantuanku. Baiklah kalau begitu aku kebawah dulu untuk menyiapkan sarapanmu"

Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri dikamar. Baekhyun terduduk dipinggir ranjang Chanyeol. Airmatanya menetes ketika mengingat peristiwa yang menimpanya. Ayahnya tega sekali menjual dirinya kepada seorang laki-laki yang selama ini Baekhyun anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Kris, laki-laki itu yang membeli Baekhyun dari ayahnya. Perusahaan ayah Baekhyun mengalami kebangkrutan. Hutang dimana-mana dan ayahnya terancam dipenjara jika tidak bisa melunasi hutang tersebut. Akhirnya Kris datang membantu ayah Baekhyun, tapi dengan satu syarat. Baekhyun harus mau menjadi miliknya. Baekhyun harus mau menuruti semua yang Kris perintahkan.

Baekhyun pun tidak mau menjadi istri Kris. Dia berusaha untuk kabur tapi tetap saja Kris berhasil menemukannya. Sampai suatu saat Baekhyun berhasil kabur, tetapi saat dalam perjalanan ada segerombolan laki-laki yang menculiknya. Baekhyun tak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang dia ingat hanya ketika dirinya dimasukkan kedalam plastik hitam lalu dibuang begitu saja. Hati Baekhyun sakit mengingat itu semua. Kenapa kebahagiaan selalu jauh dari dirinya. Ibunya meninggal karna sakit, ayahnya yang gila kerja dengan tega menukar dirinya hanya demi perusahaan. Dan sekarang dirinya tak tau berada dimana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk gadis itu. Entah mengapa dirinya sakit ketika melihat mata bening itu menatap kerahnya dengan pancaran ketakutan yang besar. Setelah selesai memasak, Chanyeol pun segera membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan itu keruang tengah lalu dia memanggil Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, ayo kebawah"

Baekhyun pun mengekor dari belakang. Dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Siapa pria ini dan mengapa dia sangat baik.

Harum makanan yang ada diatas meja membuat perut Baekhyun sangat lapar. Dengan segera ia memakan makanan itu dengan lahap. Ia memang belum makan dari kemarin. Baekhyun berhenti menguyah ketika dia merasakan kalau Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"oh iya aku belum tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun tertunduk malu

Baekhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk kearah Chanyeol. "aku Byun Baekhyun"

_Byun Baekhyun? Mengapa nama itu tidak asing ditelingaku? Pikir Chanyeol_

"aku Chanyeol, kemarin aku menemukanmu dihalaman rumahku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

Baekhyun tertunduk. Ia menahan tangisnya. Tangan yang memegang mangkuk menjadi gemetar. Chanyeol yang melihatnya menjadi bersalah karena bertanya seperti itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah Baekhyun jika kau belum bisa menceritakannya tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau teruskan saja makannya, nanti keburu menjadi dingin dan tidak enak"

"Kamsahamnida Chanyeol-sii kau telah menolongku. Mianhae kalau aku merepotkanmu" Baekhyun menundukkan badannya

"Cheonma Baekhyun. Setelah selesai makan lebih baik kau bersih-bersih" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun seketika memegang rambut dan wajahnya. Dia baru sadar jika penampilannya sangat kacau. Tapi pakaiannya juga kotor, tidak mungkin ia memakai baju ini lagi.

"Kau bisa memakai kemejaku Baekhyun. Ku rasa aku memiliki kemeja yang cukup untuk tubuhmu" ucap Chanyeol seakan-akan tau apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Baekhyun nampak lebih segar. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat kini sudah kembali segar.

"Kemeja Chanyeol-sii panjang sekali. Aku jadi seperti menggunakan baju tidur kalau begini. Tanganku saja sampai tidak terlihat. Seperti hantu jadinya" keluh Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan intens. Ia pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Dia langsung berjalan cepat menuju dapur tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol sejak tadi menatapnya.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol langsung terbelak melihat Baekhyun menggunakan kemejanya sendiri yang berwarna putih. _Cantik, pikir Chanyeol. _Ditambah tangan Baekhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Chanyeol segera sadar dari lamunanya ketika dia menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Chanyeol pun langsung menyusul Baekhyun kedapur. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk melamun dikursi yang ada disana. Chanyeol berdiri disamping kulkas yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi polos Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa diawasi pun seketika langsung menengok kebelakang.

Chanyeol yang tau jika baekhyun menengok kearahnya pun seketika langsung membuka kulkas dan memasukkan kepalanya kedalam kulkas. Hal itu langsung membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"terima kasih atas kemejanya Chanyeol-sii" mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berbicara padanya, Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kulkas. Ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

"sama-sama Baekhyun dan jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Kau cukup memanggilku Chanyeol"

Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan Baekhyun tinggal dirumah Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin pergi dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri. Tetapi karna Chanyeol mengetahui masalah Baekhyun, ia tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal sendiri. Lagipula jika Baekhyun pergi rumahnya akan kembali sepi. Setidaknya ia memiliki teman dirumah.

Malam ini mereka berdua sedang berada di balkon rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sibuk dengan terpong dan bukunya, sementara Baekhyun sibuk menggambar. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum sendiri melihat gambar yang ia buat. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengajak Baekhyun pergi camping. Baekhyun pasti akan senang.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi camping?" Baekhyun yang sedang asik menggambar menoleh kearahnya lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh, aku belum pernah pergi camping. Pasti akan seru sekali"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun lalu menunduk sedikit karena Baekhyun terduduk diatas kursi.

Baekhyun menahan napas seketika menyadari kalau jarak antara wajah Chanyeol dan wajahnya sangat dekat. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol.

"Kau ini lucu sekali sih" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan yang mengaacak-acak rambut Baekhyun lalu mencubit pipinya.

Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memandang tajam kearah Chanyeol yang sibuk tertawa.

"Yak Chanyeol kau membuat rambutku berantakan" teriak Baekhyun yang makin mempoutkan bibirnya,

"jika kau masih mempoutkan bibirmu, aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan menciummu Baek" ucap chanyeol dengan smirknya

Baekhyun yang mendengar ancaman Chanyeol dengan refleks menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung tertawa dengan kencang.

.

.

.

"nah kita sudah sampai, kajja kita turun"

Baekhyun pun segera turun dari mobil, matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Hamparan rumput hijau yang dikelilingi oleh perbukitan. Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya lalu menarik nafas yang dalam. Lalu ia berlari kecil menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang membangun tenda untuk mereka. Tak perlu waktu yang lama akhirnya tenda mereka sudah jadi.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan teropong bintang miliknya dari dalam mobil lalu menaruhnya didepan tenda. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berlar-lari dan berputar-putar dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Baekhyun pun melambaikan tangan kearah Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera mengambil kameranya lalu mengarahkannya ke Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat hasil bidikannya. Baekhyun terlihat cantik dengan senyum dan mata sipitnya.

"Baekhyun, cepat kemari"

Dengan berlari Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menarik Baekhyun menghampiri teropongnya.

"nah coba kau lihat bintang yang disebelah sana" tunjuk Chanyeol kearah bintang yang bersinar paling terang

Baekhyun sangat senang. Baru kali ini ia bisa merasakan kebebasan dalam hidupnya. Tertawa lepas tanpa beban dan itu semua karna Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita masak? Tadi aku sudah bawa beberapa bahan makanan untuk kita"

"Baiklah, ayo kita ambil peralatannya"

.

.

.

" nah Chanyeol ini minumannya" Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kaleng minuman untuk Chanyeol yang sedang memanggang makanan.

"Chanyeol, aa~" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum ia membuka mulut menerim suapan dari Baekhyun.

"emm.. mashita" ucap Baekhyun dengan mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. Baekhyun pun terlonjak senang ketika makanannya dipuji oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol

"Hm?" Baekhyun yang sedang asik memanggang mendongak menatap Chanyeol

"Aa~"

Baekhyun menatap makanan itu dan Chanyeol secara bergantian

"Kau menyuapi ku tapi kau lupa makan makananmu. Buka mulutmu, aaa~"

Baekhyun pun menerima suapan dari Chanyeol. Tapi ia merasakan panas dari makanan yang disuapkan Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia pun berteriak karna kepanasan.

"Yak Chanyeol ini masih panas" keluh Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol pun tertawa dan memberikan minuman untuk Baekhyun.

"Mianhae chagi"

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya ketika mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya 'chagi'. Ia merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

"Waeyo Baek?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Aaa…aniya, aku hanya merasa dingin saja" Baekhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Aku lebih baik masuk kedalam tenda saja"

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin berjalan ke tenda, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu memegang tangan Baekhyun. Ia pun menarik tangan Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun terduduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kaget, ia merasa mukanya kini sudah semerah tomat. Ia berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang sejak tadi. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Kau cantik Baek"

Baekhyun tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia sangat yakin wajahnya kini sudah berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Ia hanya dapt menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikannya dengan rambutnya.

Chanyeol pun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bisa menutup kedua matanya. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Chanyeol mulai memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan kedua tangan Baekhyun dikaungkan dilehernya.

Perlahan mereka melepas ciuman itu dan menatap lekat satu sama lain. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat kedua pipi Baekhyun yang merona karnanya. Keduanya masih menatap lekat satu sama lain. Tapi lama kelamaan yang ia lihat bukan Baekhyun, tetapi ia melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Ia melihat kalau yang ada dihadapannya ini Kyungsoo bukan Baekhyun.

Senyum Chanyeol pun memudar, ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo nya. Sampai-sampai ia berhalusinasi kalau yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti ketika ia melihat foto-foto yang sekarang ada ditangannya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, anak buahnya datang dan memberikan kabar gembira untuknya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia mencari Baekhyun, sekarang ia menemukan gadis itu. Ia tak menyangka jika gadis itu sekarang tinggal dengan Chanyeol, saingan bisnisnya. Lalu matanya beralih pada satu foto yang tergeletak diatas meja. Ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit, menimbulkan senyuman misterius.

"tunggu aku sayang, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan dirimu lagi. Dan kau akan hancur Park Chanyeol" ujarnya sambil memasukkan foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kedalam map.

.

.

Hari ini seharian Baekhyun sibuk didapur. Ia sibuk membuat coklat dan beberapa cookies. Sementara Chanyeol yang memang hari ini libur, sejak sehabis sarapan belum turun kebawah. Ia bilang kalau ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa coklat dan cookies. Ia ingin membawanya keatas dan memberikannya untuk Chanyeol. Dengan langkah riang ia segera berjalan keruangan kerja Chanyeol.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Chanyeol tertidur dimeja kerjanya. Sepertinya Chanyeol kelelahan sehingga ia ketiduran. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol, lalu ia pun mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Chanyeol.

Tatapannya beralih menatap album foto yang terbuka. Dengan perlahan ia ambil album foto tersebut. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat foto seorang gadis dan beberapa foto Chanyeol dengan gadis itu. "_siapa gadis ini?" pikir Baekhyun._ senyumnya pun menghilang. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika ia melihat foto gadis itu.

.

.

Chanyeol sibuk membersihkan teropongnya, sampai sebuah telfon berhasil mengalihkan kegiatannya. Baekhyun yang memang duduk tidak jauh dari Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya ketika ia menerima telfon tersebut.

"_yeoboseyo"_

"…"

"_Nuguya?"_

"…"

"_dimana kau menyembunyikannya?" rahang Chanyeol mengeras ketika mendengar jawaban itu._

"…"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, tangannya terkepal dan nafasnya memburu menahan amarah

"_jangan pernah sakiti dia" _

"…_."_

"_baiklah jika itu yang kau mau" _

Sambungan telfon pun terputus. Seketika tatapannya menjadi kosong. Ia menghela nafas dengan kasar dan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk membaca buku sambil memakan cemilan. Ia memejamkan matanya, kepalanya menjadi pening.

"ottokhe…,apa yang harus aku lakukan" ia menekan pangkal hidungnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kesuatu tempat. Ketika Baekhyun bertanya kemana, Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Ia merasa kalau belakangan ini sikap Chanyeol menjadi sedikit berubah padanya.

Disini dia sekarang, disebuah padang ilalang yang sepi. Baekhyun berjalan sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapai ilalang-ilalang itu. Sementara Chanyeol berjalan didepannya dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, matanya terpaku pada objek yang ada didepannya. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin dia, pikir Baekhyun. Matanya melebar ketika matanya dapat melihat jelas sosok yang ada disana. Chanyeol yang merasa kalau Baekhyun berhenti mengikutinya pun segera berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Ia lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya.

"Kajja" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Tetapi Baekhyun malah menarik tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan mundur.

"shireo" ucapnya dengan nada pelan, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Perasaan takut tiba-tiba datang melingkupinya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian beralih menatap seseorang diujung sana. Disana sudah berdiri Kris yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk segera mendekat kearahnya. Dan disana ia melihat Kyungsoo yang ada didalam sekapan Kris. Ia dapat melihat kalau Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sendu. Kyungsoo nya menangis.

Ia lalu meralih menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu ia segera berbalik untuk berjalan kearah Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Kajima-ah… kajima-ah…." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menahan tangan Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan bibirnya bergetar. Isakan mulai terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia berharap Chanyeol tidak berjalan kearah Kris.

Tapi Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya dan menghempaskan tangannya. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku melihat dirinya yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

Airmata Baekhyun turun membasahi pipinya, perasaannya hancur. Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan berbuat seperti ini padanya. Ia lalu jatuh terduduk, ingin ia berlari kabur tetapi kaki terasa lemas. Tangisnya pecah ketika tiba-tiba Kris mengangkat paksa tubuhnya.

"CHANYEOL….CHANYEOL… TOLONG AKU" Baekhyun berteriak ketika Kris menggendong paksa dirinya.

"CHANYEOL! LEPASKAN AKU OPPA LEPAS" Ia terus berontak dalam gendongan Kris

"Tenanglah Baek, aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau tenang." Ucap Kris yang terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobil

"ANDWAE..CHANYEOL-AH..CHANYEOLL…" Baekhyun terus berteriak meminta agar Chanyeol berbalik dan menolongnya. Tetapi tak sedikit pun Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

"_aku mencintaimu Chanyeol…"lirih Baekhyun dalam hati. _Matanya terus menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Kris dan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo yang kini ada didekapannya. Hatinya sakit mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Jika ia menolong Baekhyun maka ia akan kehilangan Kyungsoo.

Ia lalu menoleh sejenak kearah Baekhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil Kris. Lalu ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap sendu kearahnya. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dan mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeolli aku lelah" Chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya lalu segera membawa Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya

"_Mianhae Baek, jeongmal mianhae…" lirihnya dalam hati._

_Perlahan cahaya itu redup,_

_Meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan._

_Disaat aku merasa kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

_Haruskah aku berlari mengejar cahaya itu?_

_Atau aku harus berhenti dalam kegelapan ini?_

_._

_._

**END **


End file.
